Strawberries
by TheLonelyBird
Summary: When one Weasley ends up watching one certain raven-hair boy eating strawberries. How would he deal with his lust to kiss the boy's strawberry stained lips? AU. Slight OOC. Fred/Harry


**A/N: From one of my reviews on my Fred/Harry story Reality's Cruel, Twisted Fate. I was told to write another one like a sequel to that story. Well, since it was a one-shot I just decided to write another story that would based on Fred's lust to kiss Harry. So I should warn you that it would be in the setting of GoF, AU, and it might be OOC for Fred and Harry. Remember no flaming me. Or I will set the Nargles on you guys. Also keep in note that I still don't have a beta! Okay! So don't complain to me about you can't read it or understand it or if it's improper usage of English? Okay? Thanks. Now please review with positive things to make me write more fanfics! **

**Strawberries **

Couple days before the first task started. It was a normal morning well, sort of. Besides the fact that Harry was sitting by himself eating breakfast. Fred was sitting across from Harry and next to George eating his breakfast. But couldn't help himself to stop in the middle of eating when he watched Harry eat a strawberry slowly. Fred felt his blood set on fire while he continue to watch Harry eating the strawberry. He didn't even know if Harry was trying to torture him or not. But all he knew was that he wanted to be that strawberry and to feel Harry's lips against his own. He blinked in surprise when he actually thought that. _Could he actually have fallen for his brother's best friend?_ After all, he did know that it wasn't right to feel like this when he watch Harry eating a strawberry. After a bit thinking of wanting to taste the strawberry on Harry's lips he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face George.

"Snap out of it, Fred. Remember we have plans today." George reminded him that they have a prank to set up today.

"Yeah don't worry I remembered. I'll see you in a little bit, George." He said as he got up and left while take a quick look at Harry. His lips was bright red from eating a strawberry. He turned and left and headed back to the common room before class started.

Before he went inside he decided to go to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes he walked inside to see Harry on the couch looking out through the window. Fred just watched him as he just thought to himself. He continue to watch Harry who was leaning back on the couch and closed his eyes as he muttered quietly. "Fred..."

Fred stood there quietly wondering if Harry knew that he was right there. He hide behind the corner and continue to watch Harry from the sidelines wondering what Harry was doing. But he didn't suspected what he ended up saying. "I love you."

Fred felt his heart pounding against his chest he found it hard to breathe. _Did Harry actually said he was in love with him? _After a bit, Fred turned around after calming himself down and noticed that Harry was still closing his eyes.

All in his life he was never scared but the only thing he was scared of was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But he would never suspect that he would be scared to confront Harry about his feelings. He took a deep breath and walked out from his cover and said. "I love you too, Harry..."

Harry jolted when he heard Fred's voice. He quickly opened his eyes and blushed when he saw Fred standing there right in front of him saying that he loves him too. He stood up and walked slowly over to Fred not believing what he had heard. "Really?"

Fred nodded as he walked closer to Harry and placed a hand on his cheek and smiled softly down at him as he slowly lean his head down. "Yes, Harry." He said as he captured Harry's lips against his own. They stood there kissing each other. Fred couldn't help but taste the sweetness of the strawberries from before. His arms slowly snaked around around Harry's waist.

Harry was surprised that Fred actually like him too. He continue to kiss him back wrapping his arms around Fred's strong neck. He didn't care if other students would catch them kissing. All he cared about was Fred and himself. This moment. He didn't care what happen in the past nor what would happen in the future. He didn't even care about the competition at all. He just cared about the moment right now.

After a little bit, Fred broke away from the kiss and licked his lips tasting the strawberry on them. He looked down at Harry who was blushing at him."You know, I actually wanted to be that strawberry earlier."

Harry chuckled lightly as he stood on his toes and kissed Fred on the lips tasting the strawberries on Fred's lips. While Fred tasted Harry's strawberry lips. Now they have each other and the taste of strawberries.

**A/N: Okay I know the ending kinda of stinks but bare with me. So just R&R and tell me what you like okay? Thanks for reading. **


End file.
